1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of nonlinear optical crystal, and particularly to one kind of bismuth and magnesium co-doped lithium niobate crystal, preparation thereof and application thereof.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The lithium niobate (LiNbO3) crystal is a multifunctional and multipurpose electro-optic material. The improvement of the photorefractive effect of crystal can promote the application of crystal in the fields of holographic storage and optical amplification and the like, and the increase of optical damage resistance threshold of crystal can promote the application of crystal in the fields of frequency conversion, Q-switch, parametric oscillation, and optical waveguide and the like. Ion doping can effectively change the nonlinear optical properties of lithium niobate crystal, generally speaking, the doping ions for lithium niobate crystal can be classified into two categories: one category is ions such as Fe, Cu, Mn, Ni, Mo and Ce, etc. which can enhance the photorefractive effect of lithium niobate crystal; the other category is ions such as Mg, Zn, Sc and In, etc. which can effectively increase the optical damage resistance ability of lithium niobate crystal. Exploring ion doping type of lithium niobate crystal with high photorefractive effect, high photorefractive sensitivity and high optical damage resistance ability will widely drive the practical application of lithium niobate crystal. There is no report of increasing both the photorefractive properties and the optical damage resistance properties of lithium niobate crystal at present due to the consistency of them as the traditional cognition.